The Tourist
Synopsis Wander tries to outdo an elderly tourist who has seen more of the universe than he has. Plot While Wander and Sylvia are taking a vacation on planet Ziziks, Wander meets another traveler named Trudi. The two discuss all of the locations and planets that they have visited while Sylvia lounges around and orders a Flovarian float. During a much excited discussion, Trudi mentions visiting the "flooshy slooshy sloosh" but Wander realises that he has not yet seen the "flooshy slooshy sloosh". Trudi responds with, "Well, you're young. You'll catch up some day." She then leaves in an orbble bubble to visit more planets. Wander makes his way back to Sylvia to start their vacation but admits that he cannot stop thinking about the "flooshy slooshy sloosh" so Sylvia puts the vacation on hold while they go visit it. A group of tourists along with Wander and Sylvia are waiting for Slooshy to erupt, Sylvia is excited but Wander is impatient and the feels that the countdown timer is moving too slowly. After waiting for a few agonising seconds, Wander finds a giant plunger and forces Slooshy to erupt by plunging it. He and Sylvia then travel back to Ziziks. On the way back, the two run into Trudi again. Wander tells her that he has now seen old Slooshy so they are even, but Trudi reveals that while Wander was visiting slooshy, she toured The Museum of Ginormous Antiquities, tasted the galaxy's biggest hoagie and stayed at Hotel Shmancy. After finding out that Wander hasn't been to these places, she states that she is ahead by three. She begins to leave but returns to tell Wander that it isn't a competition but if it was she is winning. Wander now wants to visit all of those places. Sylvia asks him if he's starting to feel competitive but Wander quickly shoots that thought down claiming that it is a "natural curiosity". Sylvia once again puts the vacation on hold to visit those places as they sound fun but demands that they head straight back to Ziziks after they're done. Not really listening, Wander agrees then quickly tells her to ignore the speed limit. At The Museum of Ginormous Antiquities, Sylvia marvels at how big it is. while Wander, wanting to tour the place as fast as possible rushes to the souvenir store and rapidly scans through the museum postcards before declaring that they are done, grabbing Sylvia and racing off to their next destination. At the diner, Sylvia is about to dig in to the galaxy's biggest hoagie but Wander quickly ingests the whole thing himself, much to Sylvia's annoyance. They then arrive at Hotel Shmancy but Sylvia is irritated at Wander for eating her dinner. She is quickly distracted upon realising that the hotel has a spa. The elevator arrives at the floor of their room, The chauffeur tells them to enjoy their stay. Wander races ahead into the room then immediately leaves the room, hurries back into the elevator and replies "We did, prompting an angry "We what?!" from Sylvia. On the way back to Ziziks, Wander is talking about how amazing those places were while Sylvia claims that she wouldn't know as she barely got to see them due to his rushing. They run into Trudi again. Wander tells Trudi that they have just returned from the three places that she told him about, but she informs him that she has just visited five more places. She shows Wander the photos from her trips while Sylvia is suspicious about how Trudi is traveling around so quickly. Trudi leaves again, but not before reminding Wander that she is ahead by five. Wander slumps to the bottom of the bubble, desperate to visit those places. He begs Sylvia to put the vacation on hold again but she refuses. After Wander begs some more she eventually gives in but on the terms that Wander takes it nice and slow. At the next few location spots, Sylvia attempts to guide Wander around the sights but he continues to rush the visits and force events to happen early just so he can move on to the next location. They almost make it back to Ziziks but run into Trudi again who claims that she has now visited forty new places. Wander flips through her photos then forces Sylvia to race to those destinations. They bounce from planet to planet like a pinball machine and Sylvia is exhausted by the end of it. Near Ziziks, Trudi admits that Wander is a worthy opponent as he has managed to catch up to her, but she doesn't do even, so she challenges him to a race to Planet Pharphlung. Wander excepts her challenge but Sylvia refuses to go along. She tells him that he will have to decide between Trudi or her but Wander has already rushes off by himself. Crushed, Sylvia returns to Ziziks, alone. Wander and Trudi are neck and neck in their race, but every time Wander overtakes Trudi, she somehow appears in front of him again. They race through planets as fast as they can but come to an immediate halt upon seeing a large flash of light. It is the birth of a star. Wander and Trudi stand by in sheer awe of the sight, acknowledging it's beauty. Trudi reaches her hand out of her bubble, seemingly to take Wander's hand but then produces a large pin and pops Wander's bubble before continuing to race off. Wander creates another bubble for himself but does not follow her. Instead, he looks at the pin in deep contemplation before realising that "he's been doing this all wrong". Back on Ziziks, Sylvia is relaxing on a deckchair. Wander takes a seat in the deckchair next to her and apologies to her, explaining that "he got so caught up in proving himself as the most traveled tourist in the universe that he forgot the real reason that he loved wandering in the first place." He then informs a teary eyed Sylvia that the sights are a lot better when you have your best pal there to share them with. Sylvia struggles to hold back her emotions then promptly orders a second straw for her Flovarian float. While watching the planet's twin suns, they both pick the glass up at the same time and begin a match of "tug of war" between them, both wanting the first sip. Meanwhile Trudi is waiting for Wander on Planet Pharphlung, but he fails to arrive. More Trudis suddenly appear to report that their searches for Wander have been unsuccessful. One of the Trudis points out that "technically speaking, the furry fella did win" but she is quickly hushed by the other Trudis, revealing that Trudi wasn't actually able to travel from planet to planet that quickly, and that instead, each one of her duplicates had split the locations between them but then pretended that it was just one person visiting them all. Characters Wander Sylvia Trudi Traveler Quotes }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }}'' |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} }}|}}}|[source] }} |} Gallery The gallery for this episode may be viewed here. Credits Story by Lauren Faust , Ben Joseph , Alex Kirwan , Craig McCracken , Tim McKeon & Johanna Stein. Written by Johanna Stein. Storyboard by Matt Danner & Dave Thomas Directed by Dave Thomas With the voice talents of Jack McBrayer as Wander April Winchell as Sylvia Edie McClurg as Trudi Additional voices Corey Burton Fred Tatasciore April Winchell Credits Story by Lauren Faust , Ben Joseph , Alex Kirwan , Craig McCracken , Tim McKeon & Johanna Stein. Written by Johanna Stein. Storyboard by Matt Danner & Dave Thomas Directed by Dave Thomas With the voice talents of Jack McBrayer as Wander April Winchell as Sylvia Edie McClurg as Trudi Additional voices Corey Burton Fred Tatasciore April Winchell Ending Animatic Wander is eager to get back to travelling so he pesters Sylvia with the question "can we go yet?" Sylvia refuses and spends the rest of the day on her break before finally agreeing. |} Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes